


In A Rut

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU. Harold is an alpha in rut and John is a beta who just wants to help





	In A Rut

The setting sunlight shown through the ruined windows of The Library. The ruined books on the floor looked like paper birds with broken wings and leather bond bodies.

On any other day, Harold would have appreciated the way the sunlight fell on the The Library's wooden floor, he had learned to appreciate the simple things from his father, but he barely noticed it today. 

The only thing he noticed was that he was hard in his pants (again) even though he had masturbated ten minutes ago.

Harold loosened his tie as he sat in his computer chair but it did little to ease his discomfort. The computer code on the screen in front of him swam before his eyes.

He was an alpha in rut. He hadn't gone into rut for years, but he knew he would have to wait it out. Hormone blockers would be of no use now, but he thought about taking some afterward to make sure this never happened again.

He didn't remember it being this intense. Or this irritating. His skin itched under his clothes and even his glasses felt like they were too tight.

He couldn't seem to concentrate and it felt like his skin was too tight. At time like this he wished he was a beta. He was often mistaken for a beta and it was downright offensive. 

Betas were stereotyped as weak and small and Harold hated to admit he was both. Of course alphas had it no better, they were stereotyped as emotional and more brawn than brains. The military had just recently lifted their ban on alphas. 

John was a beta and he was neither, he was collected and smart in almost every situation.

Harold's temperature had risen only a few degrees, but his three piece suit held in the heat. He thought about stripping down to his undershirt, but John would be back soon and he wanted to keep things professional.

He tried not to think about the fact that they had done unprofessional things like have breakfast together and they would often go to the movies.

He heard John and Bear's footsteps echo through the library.

John was whistling and his steps were light. 

Bear came up to Harold and rested his head on Harold's lap. Harold ruffled his soft fur and Bear's long pink tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

John stepped in front of Harold's computer. He stared at Harold.

'You okay, Finch?' He asked.

'I am fine, Mr. Reese,' Harold said trying not to look at John's hands and he had to force himself to not picture John's hands caressing Harold's body. 

'You sure? You look off,' John said.

Harold pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Damn it, John! If you must know, I'm in rut,' Harold snapped. He must have frightened Bear because Bear ran behind John.

Even Harold himself was startled. He didn't often use profanity, but he was extremely irritable. He blamed the hormones and not that John was so close. 

John's eyes went wide. 'Oh. Do you want some help?'

Harold looked over at John. 'Unless you could find a Beta who is willing to have fornicate with me, you can't help me,' Harold said trying to calm himself.

'I'll have sex with you.'

Now, Harold's eyes went wide. 'You can't be serious.'

'I'm very serious. You need to be on top of your game if we get a new number and I'm a willing beta.'

'Oh, John. While a appreciate your offer, I could never ask you to do that,' Harold said even though everything in him told him to say otherwise. He had gotten a lot of practice ignoring his urges where John was involved.

John moved until he was kneeling on the floor and he rested his hand on Harold's leg. The body heat seeped through Harold's pants.

'I just want to help. This is just about helping you. Nothing has to change.'

Maybe it was the hormones or maybe it was the fact that John was so close, but Harold found himself saying yes.

Things happened quickly after that. John nuzzled Harold's groin and Harold reached down to comb his fingers though John hair. The strands were course, but Harold couldn't get enough.

Harold gasped as John mouthed Harold's hardness through the fabric of Harold's pants.

Harold gasped again as John backed off and unbuttoned and unzipped Harold's pants. He pulled Harold's cock out with skilful fingers and his pink tongue darted out to lick the deep red, glistening tip.

'Oh... oh... dear,' Harold said as John wrapped his lips around the head of the cock and began to suck. His knot swelled.

It was all Harold could do not to thrust into John wet, warm mouth, but even in rut he still had a little bit of self control.

John moved his head up and down, taking more and more of Harold's shaft into his mouth.

Harold just watched as John's head bobbed.

Maybe it was the rut, or maybe it was just John, but Harold felt his orgasm build.

'John... I'm... going to..'

John backed off until only the head was in his mouth. He sucked hard.

Harold's eyes snapped shut as he came and came and came.

He sunk into his chair and opened his eyes just in time to see John wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. He licked Harold's cock and put it back into Harold's pants.

He zipped up Harold's pants and stood up. Harold saw that John had a large bulge in his pants.

'Do you want me to...' Harold stammered out as his cheeks turned pink. It was ridiculous that he couldn't talk about sexual things, he was a grown man and John had just performed fellatio on him.

'Nah. This wasn't about me. It was about you. Just give me ten minutes,' John said as he left.

Harold tried not to feel disappointed. John had been just trying to help, it wasn't his fault that Harold (despite trying to keep things professional) wanted more than John was willing to give. 

John came back after seven minutes (not that Harold was keeping track) and there was something in his eyes that Harold couldn't place.

Harold tried not to watch as John crossed the room and knelt down to ruffle Bear's fur, but he couldn't help himself. John's strong fingers were a blur in brown fur.

'Oh, dear,' Harold said as he felt his cock twitch.

'What's up?' John asked as he rushed to Harold.

'It's nothing. I'm not out of rut yet.'

'Oh? You want me to suck you off again?'

Harold sighed. He knew that John wanted to help, but he might not want to do what Harold was about to suggest. 'Unfortunately, I have my doubts that that will work this time. I'm afraid intercourse is the only opinion, but you don't need to do that if you don't want to.'

'It's okay. Anything to help.'

'Thank you,' Finch said because what else could he say. 

They left The Library and walked to one of Finch's closest house. By the time they got to the house, Finch was already painfully hard in his pants.

He opened the front door and stepped inside. The house hadn't been occupied in months and there was a thin layer of dust over every surface. The front room was sparsely furnished with furniture that look new, though the patterns on the fabric were out dated.

They walked to the bedroom and Finch sat down on his spacious bed.

'How you want to do this,' John asked as he looked around the room.

'It would probably be easiest for all involved if I were to lay on my back and you were to... you know,' Finch said.

'Ah, got you. You want me to take off my clothes?'

Finch thought about it. The smart thing to do was to have John as fully clothed at possible to maintain some amount of professionalism, but a small treacherous part of Finch couldn't resist seeing John naked (he would blame it on the rut).

'You can take your clothes off only if you want to.'

'Sure,' John said already unbuttoning his shirt.

Harold licked his lips as John's tan chest was reveled. The skin was covered with scars (some old, some new) and Harold wanted to touch, but he wouldn't. He had to keep reminding himself that John was only doing this to help.

'Are you going to take off your clothes too?' John asked.

'Oh, dear. I would prefer not to.'

'Oh, are you going to at least remove your pants? Otherwise this might be a little awkward.'

'Of course,' Harold said as he stood up to take off his pants and underwear. He hissed when cool air touched his hard cock.

He looked over at John just in time to see John remove his own pants and slide them down his tan muscular thighs.

His hard cock was thicker and shorter than Harold's own and the tip was a deep red. Dark hair covered his balls.

'Let's do this,' John said as he walked over to Finch.

'This probably isn't the right time to ask, but do you have lube?'

'In The top drawer. I also have prophylactics but I'm free of sexual transmitted diseases.'

John went over to the drawer and pulled out the tube of lube. 'Me too.'

John reached behind himself and must have been loosening himself with his fingers. After several minutes, John must have been satisfied with his looseness because he rolled a prophylactic onto his own hard cock.

'It will cut down on the mess,' John said.

Harold had to look away. He was going to come if he watched any more. 

Harold laid back down on the bed and waited. He didn't have to wait too long. John came over to the bed and lowered himself. He moved back and grabbed Harold's cock to guide it into his hole. The cock head breeched the tight hole and Harold groaned.

John closed his eyes as he lowered himself slowly onto the shaft. 

Harold gripped the sheets under him until his knuckles turned white, trying not to thrust into John.

John raised and lowered himself on Harold's cock again and again. He didn't lower himself enough to be knotted and Harold didn't know how he felt about that.

'Oh, Harold... I gonna...' John said as he sped up his pace.

John's hole tightened around Harold's cock and they both came.

John looked like he was about to collapse, instead he got up and Harold's soft cock slipped out of him. Harold just laid there as John did something in the bathroom.

John came back a few minutes later with a wet washcloth. Harold hissed as the wet fabric slid over his cock.

'Thank you,' Harold said and it wasn't just for the cleaning.

John grinned. 'Don't mention it. Are you out of rut or do you want me to stick around for a while?'

Harold laid back and felt cooler and his skin no longer felt tight. 'It's okay. I'm out of rut.'

'Great. I'll leave than,' John said as he picked up his clothes on the floor and went back into the bathroom.

He came out and made his way to the door. Harold wanted to say something (the word stay came to mind) but he didn't. John's feelings for him weren't romantic and he wasn't going to ruin their working relationship by burdening him with Harold's feelings.

After several minutes of laying on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, he forced himself to get up and go into the bathroom. He pulled off his suit and stared at himself in the mirror. Under the harsh bathroom lights, Harold saw an old, crippled alpha who had put on a fair amount of extra weight.

He sighed and took off his glass, setting them on the bathroom sink. He stepped into the shower. He stood under the warm spray of water and tried not to think about John, but like bad computer code, images of John kept appearing in his mind. 

John smiling. John petting Bear. Even John cleaning his gun. He tried (and failed) to not picture what looked like when he came, but at least it didn't make him hard.

Harold picked up a bar of soap and lathered up his skin. As the soap bubbles swirled down the drain, he wished his feelings could be so easily discarded. He hadn't meant to have anything other than professional feelings for John, but John has gotten under his skin.

There was a reason he hid himself behind false identities.

After he was satisfied that he was clean, he stepped out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom. He went over to the closet in the bedroom and pulled out a suit covered in a plastic dry cleaning bag. There was dust on the plastic, but the suit was spotless. As he buttoned up the layers of fabric, he felt better.

With his armour of fabric fully in place, he went back to The Library to get some work done.

Days later, Harold was rushing into an old warehouse searching for John. Earlier, he had heard a gun shot and John had cried out.

He wished he could move faster, but Shaw was helping search. The air was full of dust and the floor was covered with debris.

'Over here, Finch!' Shaw called out.

He limped over and saw John crumpled on the floor. There was a hole in his shirt and crimson blood has stained the fabric and was seeping into the floor beneath him. John's face was a pale as his shirt. He wasn't moving and Harold thought that maybe John's luck had finally ran out.

'Is he...?' Harold asked trying to get the words out.

Shaw bent down and put her fingers on John's neck.

'He has a pulse, but he needs a real doctor. Bring the car around.'

Harold couldn't move.

'Now, Finch!' Shaw yelled and that was enough to get Harold moving.

Everything after that was a blur. Shaw was able to get John in the back of the car and Shaw drove to a hospital that Finch secretly owned.

She must have broken the speed limit, but it wasn't fast enough. Harold kept looking over at John, willing him to keep breathing.

He made a silent vow that if John some how lived, he would tell John how he really felt. No matter what the consequences. 

They arrived at the hospital and John was whisked away. Harold collapsed into a hard plastic chair.

'It'll be okay. John's too much of a pain in the ass to die.'

Harold smiled weakly. Leave it to Shaw to be direct.

'Go back to The Library. I'll call you if anything happens.'

'Your concern for my wellbeing is touching.'

Shaw rolled her eyes. 'Bear needs company. Go and take care of him.'

'Thank you,' Harold said as he left the hospital.

He went back to The Library and Bear came up to greet him. Bear must have known something was wrong because he whimpered as Harold petted him. 

Harold went over to his computer chair and hacked into the camera feed at the hospital. He watched the feed from the camera in front of the emergency room door. He would see the instant John was wheeled in to surgery. He could have easily hacked into the camera that was in the emergency room, but he couldn't bring himself to watch that. 

Several hours later, He saw John being wheeled out of surgery and true to her word, Shaw called him.

'John's out of surgery. He's one lucky s.o.b,' was all Shaw said. That was all Harold needed to know.

'He's okay,' Harold said partly to Bear and partly to himself. 

Days later, Finch was standing in John's hospital room just watching him sleep. He could have come sooner, but had kept putting it off. 

John's eyes opened and he smiled when he saw Finch.

'Hey,' John said weakly.

'Hello, John. How are you?'

'I feel like I've been shot.'

'Of course. Well... I should let you rest,' Harold said. He knew he had to tell John about his feelings, but he couldn't. 

'Oh, okay. Thank you. Thank you for everything.'

'John. I want to thank you as well.' Harold took a deep breath. If John could be open, so could he. 'I just want to tell you... that... that you mean so much to me. More than an employee or even a friend.'

John eyes went wide. 'Really? I feel the same. I had hoped you wouldn't have realized that when I helped you with you rut. I didn't think you would feel the same way. I'm an old broken soldier.'

Now, Harold's eyes went wide. 'Oh, John.' Harold limped over to John and took his hand. 

He just stood there holding John's hand. John smiled even as sleep overtook him. Harold just watched John sleep, holding John's warm rough hand.

After several long moments, Harold's hip was starting to bother him. He let go of John's hand and pulled a chair up to his bed. He just stared at the sleeping figure before him. 

John's cheekbones were very pronounced and his skin still looked a little to pale. His gray hair was a mess and Harold found himself reaching out to stroke it. Just the feeling of John's hair under his fingers reminded him of when John had help him with his rut.

Once John was out of the hospital he was going to be intimate with John again, but that time he would take care of John. John deserved that.

Several days later, Harold help John out of the hospital. They walked close and every once in awhile their hands would brush. Each time they touched, Harold would feel his cheeks heat up. 

Everything was so new.

'Would you like me to drive you to your apartment?' Harold asked as John got into his car.

'Sure.'

Harold moved to the driver's seat and drove away.

John rested his hand on Harold's knee and Harold just looked down at it. He brought his hand down and covered John's. His skin was warm and rough. John grinned. It was a smile that lit up his whole face and made the corners of his eyes crinkle. He reminded Harold of a movie star.

They drove to John's apartment and went inside.

'Can I kiss you?' John asked as he closed the door.

'Of course. I would like that very much.'

John moved close and ran his fingers down Harold's tie. He gently cupped Harold's cheek and Harold's eyes fluttered close.

He brushed his lips against Harold's cheek. Harold opened his eyes in time to see John remove Harold's glasses. John face was close enough that Harold could make out his features and Harold was thankfully for that.

John brushed his lips against Harold's cheek and Harold reached up and pressed his hand against John's back. His white shirt was soft under Harold's fingers.

Harold moved his head and their lips brushed. Harold deepened the kiss.

After several minutes of kissing, Harold broke the kiss.

'That was great,' John whispered into Harold's ear.

'Oh, yes. It was delightful.'

'I'm hungry. You want to order in?' John said with a grin as he kneaded Harold's shoulders.

Harold put his glasses back on.

They ordered Italian and ate in silence. John sat close to Harold on the couch and his hand kept wandering to Harold's knee.

Once they were finished eating, John stood up. 'Can I sleep with you?'

Harold hadn't even thought about that, but he didn't see why not. 

'Of course. I'll have to go to my apartment and get some clothing.'

'Great! I'll be waiting.' 

Harold went to his closest apartment and gathered up a suit, pyjamas and a pair of socks. As he was leaving the room, he saw the open door to his bathroom and thought about getting his toothbrush. He picked up his toothbrush and thought that maybe he could leave it a John's. That did have a nice ring to it.

He went back to John's and walked into John's bedroom. John was laying on his bed with only a sheet covering his groin. Harold licked his lips. He had seen John naked, but what was covered was much more tempting. Harold wanted to touch and kiss and lick John tanned skin.

John looked up and smirked. 'See something you like?'

Harold dropped his clothes, his pajamas forgotten, and walked over to the bed. 'Of course. I thought that was obvious.'

'Well, that good to know. You want to join me?'

Harold didn't say anything, he just took off his clothes, making sure to hide his bulbous stomach, and joined John on the bed. He took off his glasses and put them on the small table by the bed.

Harold laid on his back and John curled up next to his side. John used Harold's chest as a pillow. Harold combed his fingers through John's hair and revelled in the feeling of warm skin against his own.

It had been years since he had slept in the same bed as someone, but he fell asleep easily.

Harold woke up to find John wrapped around him. John's legs were thrown over Harold's and his arm lay across Harold's chest. Harold kissed the top of John's head and John woke up. He lifted his head and smiled sweetly, his gray hair was a mess.

'Morning,' John said.

'Good morning to you as well.'

'Did you sleep well?'

'Oh, yes,' Harold said as he looked at John. John as smiling.

Harold wanted to spend the day with John, just touching and kissing, but the phone by John's bed rang.

Harold picked it up and listened to The Machines artificial voice.

'New number?' John asked already moving off the bed and getting dressed.

'Unfortunately,' Harold said pushing all thoughts of spending time with John out of his mind.

'Let's go, Finch.'

Once they were dressed, they walked out of John's apartment and made their way to The Library. There was work to do. 

Harold had been worried that they wouldn't be able to work together after the change in their relationship, but John was as efficient and professional as ever.

Later that night, they were in John's apartment. 

'Do you have any plans for tonight?' John asked as he helped Harold take off his coat. His hands brushed Harold's shoulders.

'Not as such. Did you have something in mind?' Harold watched as John hung up Harold's coat.

John's cheeks turned pink. 'I was wondering... would you knot me?'

Now it was Harold's turn to blush. He knew that they would have sex again, he just didn't think that John would want to be knotted so soon. He hadn't knotted someone in years, but he didn't think that there would be too much of a problem.

'That sounds delightful.'

'Great! Same like last time? You want to lay on your back while I ride you?' John smiled. Any embarrassment Harold felt was a small price to pay for that smile.

'That would be the most practical opinion.'

'Great!'

They walked to John's bedroom and Harold's stomach tightened. Having sex while in the midst of a rut was one thing, but having sex free of pheromones was something else entirely.

John made his way to the bed, shedding his clothes as he went. Harold was treated to the sight of John's tan, muscular back. Harold felt himself harden.

Harold turned around to take his suit off.

'Are you hiding from me?' John asked from the bed.

Harold turned around. His hands stilled from unbuttoning his shirt. 'Oh, dear. I have gained a significant amount of weight and I thought perhaps you wouldn't like the sight of my rather large stomach.'

John got up off the bed and went over to Harold. He dropped to his knees and Harold thought John was going to perform fellatio, instead John kissed and rubbed Harold's stomach. Harold felt himself harden even more.

After several minutes, John stood up and kissed Harold's lips. 

'I like your stomach,' John said as he nuzzled Harold's neck.

'Ah, I see. I like all of you.'

John grinned as he watched Harold take off the rest of his suit. 

Once they were both naked, they went over to the bed and Harold laid down. John sat on the side of the bed and moved until he was between Harold's legs. He took Harold's cock into his mouth and sucked gently.

Harold groaned as his cock was surrounded by hot wetness.

After several moments, John stopped sucking and removed his mouth from Harold's cock. 

He moved up Harold's body and took a tube of lube from the bedside table. He lubed up his fingers and his eyes fluttered close as he opened himself with his fingers. Harold wished he had a better view, but he knew if he did see John's fingers slide in and out of his hole he would come and he preferred to come inside John.

John must have opened himself a enough because he removed his fingers from his hole and moved down Harold's body. He lined himself up with Harold's cock and lowered himself onto it. He was so warm and loose that Harold groaned. 

John moved up and down Harold's shaft until he was knotted. John reached down and stroked his own cock.

He sped up his strokes and came. Harold came as John clenched around his cock. 

Once he came down from his orgasm, Harold just laid there with John come splattered across his stomach and his knot (along with his cock) was soft. John went to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth. He cleaned Harold and laid down next to him.

'Was it good for you?' John said jokingly.

'Very much.'

'Good. I aim to please,' John readied his head on Harold's chest and Harold combed his fingers through John's gray hair.

Ruts were uncomfortable to say the least, but at least if it happened next time he would have John to see him through it. They would see each other through many things.


End file.
